


A New Prescription

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Great Hall grew silent when Sybill Trewlaney started to speak in that spooky, deep, growly voice that frightened the first years. "The Dark Man will find happiness in the moonlight!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New Prescription

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Hall grew silent when Sybill Trewlaney started to speak in that spooky, deep, growly voice that frightened the first years. "The Dark Man will find happiness in the moonlight!"

The Great Hall grew silent when Sybill Trewlaney started to speak in that spooky, deep, growly voice that frightened the first years. "The Dark Man will find happiness in the moonlight!"

Severus Snape just shook his head. This was almost worse than when she kept predicting his death.

Two weeks later, after Headmistress McGonagall found him with Professor Lovegood in a state of deshabille in the Potions storeroom, the talk started.

People waited with bated breath for Sybill to say something else.

Shortly before Halloween, it happened again. "The youngest scarlet son has left his nest for a bed of lavender. She he left behind should look to her past for great happiness!"

Professor Hermione Granger could put two and two together quite well. Ron was unhappy that she had put off their wedding to return to teach at Hogwarts, so he had asked her for a "break." She was expecting them to get back together, but if he was with Lavender, she needed to move on. The part that made this so hard was to see Severus so happy with Luna. She had thought maybe she could have found love with Severus, but she had obviously moved too slowly. She decided then and there that she would not make that mistake again.

One morning shortly before the Winter Holidays, Hermione found a Daily Prophet on her plate. The article it was folded quite artistically to highlight spoke of Viktor Krum and how he felt being a single parent after losing his wife the year before. It also said he and his son were planning to visit Britain for Yule.

Hermione decided not to leave things to chance this time and sent her old friend an owl with a letter expressing her condolences, explaining that she never read the paper if she could help it, and that she would be very glad to see him when he came to Britain.

Very few people were surprised when Professor Granger returned in January as Professor Krum.

Divination became quite the popular elective course, with students asking if they could join for the rest of the year.

Sybill had stopped spouting off about people's gruesome deaths and started telling them where they could find happiness. But could her success last?

Harry Potter stormed into the Great Hall on a lovely April day. He and Ginny had broken up, amicably, but he still was not happy. He hated being an Auror, and the girls he thought he could find happiness with were all attached. He marched straight up to the table and demanded, "What about me? Or are you going to revert to form?"

Sybill just smiled at him. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she intoned, "Fair hair is meant for the champion of Britain. He should not discount dragons, either!"

Harry just shook his head. He and Charlie had a fling shortly after he had broken up with Ginny, but he didn't think he wanted to live on the reserve. He would wait and see. At least she hadn't predicted yet another horrible death for him.

May Day, Harry went to a celebration with Bill and Fleur, and there he saw Gabrielle, and that jealous chest monster that he had felt when he had seen Ginny with Dean did not compare to what he felt at that moment. It didn't have a chance. Gabrielle was unfortunately engaged to Draco Malfoy. Harry was convinced that Sybill had been wrong, but then he got an invitation to dinner at Gabrielle and Draco's. They explained to him that Gabrielle's instincts were torn between the two of them, and if the men were amenable, she would like to see if they could manage as a triad.

Their bonding made the papers all over the world.

At the Leaving Feast that year, Minerva turned to Sybill and asked her what had changed. "I got new glasses. Haven't you noticed? It is amazing what I was missing all those years!"

hr

Prompt from ApollinaV: What happens when Sybill begins predicting good things?


End file.
